Last Night
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: It’s the last night before the final battle and Severus and Hermione got a chance to do the things they don’t want to leave undone. It’s a very short fic, almost an oneshot. My first fanfic. SSHG. Finished.


A/N: Before anyone asks, I'm not updating it, just replacing. I found a good soul that offered to beta my story for me. So, now I'm replacing the same story without my terrible mistakes. Any mistake you still find is my fault. Well, this was my first attempt to write something. I never thought I would do that one day, but here it is. I wrote this in Portuguese before de HBP, so let's pretend nobody knows what happens after the trio's 5th year, right! Remember I'm not an English native speaker. I hope you like it! 

Especial thanks to **Kelly Vansevenandt**, the good soul who had the patience to beta my story.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed before. I wasn't expecting so many reviews and I'm very happy you liked my story. Thanks to everybody who didn't review but stopped to read this and to you that are reading now!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing them to have fun. This is purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully for the enjoyment of others.

**Last Night**

_Marie Verlaine_

In number 12 Grimmauld Place the members of The Order of The Phoenix were listening apprehensively to the sad words from their leader. Albus Dumbledore had never seemed so old. The sad look in his eyes while he talked to his friends and battle colleagues revealed his advanced age. It was a look very different from the usual twinkle always present in this powerful wizard. But today, when he had to give bad news to those he loves, his powers seemed to fade away.

"I am very sorry to say that the news Severus brought us is not god. Voldemort has chosen tomorrow's holiday to attack. I know we should spend the Easter Holiday with our family and loved ones, but our reality does not permit it. Tomorrow's battle will be decisive and a great number of us may not come back alive. Enjoy this last night." The tone of his voice was decisive and it made his words seems more like an order than advice "Spend theses precious moments with the ones you love. Don't let your fears stop you from doing something you would regret to leave undone. Don't let it stop you from comforting your hearts." These last words were said looking directly to his potions master's eyes. "Tomorrow, Severus will be summoned, and by that time we should be prepared and concentrated towards the difficult task that we'll need to complete. A troubled mind will be an easy target to the Death Eaters. Don't permit it to happen. An unburdened soul can be a source of strength, in the hours to come." The leader of The Order of The Phoenix closed his eyes and sighed heavily "Dismissed."

One after the other, the members of the order left the room until there were only Severus Snape and Hemione Granger left, sitting on opposite ends of the table. After a long period of silence, the cold sarcastic voice of Snape rang through the air.

"Miss Know-it-all-Granger won't spend her possible last minutes with the great love of her life? Mr. Weasley must be anxious waiting behind the door."

Hermione was with her head supported by her hands, looking at the table. When she heard theses words, she lifted her head and looked directly to the pair of black eyes that were observing her intensely across the table.

"To say the truth sir, I'm already doing that." Severus was taken by surprise. He never could have imagined this answer. He honestly hoped that she would start to cry and run away, leaving him alone to regret his mistakes from the past. His ears must be playing a trick on him. Nobody ever loved him. He, Severus Snape, the great bastard of Hogwarts, is not a man to be loved. Nobody, except Dumbledore, even liked him. It would not be possible that this young and charming witch loved him. After some moments studying the witch in front of him, Severus deviated the glare.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Sir. The fact that the man I love despises me and won't even tolerate me doesn't change what I feel."

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione. Call me Hermione. I'm not you student anymore. There's no why you keep calling me Miss Granger."

Hermione looked the table again as if waiting for it to speak to her. _"I shouldn't have said that… wha didt I think I was doing?…what is HE thinking?… Why doesn't he say anything?… I'm a complete idiot. Now he'll probably send me away and I'll never see him again. At least, by this time tomorrow I'll probably be dead and I won't need to listen to his sarcastic comments."_

"_Is it possible that this girl… no, woman"_ He corrected himself _"is it possible that she really feels something for me?" _Severus thought. _"You must be getting old Snape! Imagine if this young and attractive witch would feel something for you… She probably is afraid, feeling alone, and doesn't want to spend this night alone. It would not be Potter's best friend the first woman to love you… It's true she's intelligent… Not that I will admit it out loud… and she became very attractive. She's not one of the most beautiful women, but she's not ugly too… Admit it Severus, it would not be a sacrifice to spend this night with her, and you're starting to like the idea."_

Hermione had changed a lot in her last two years at Hogwarts. Her hair is still untamed, but she managed to find a way to wear it that makes it looks nice. Her curves were well defined. Her breasts had developed a lot, and she had a posture that made her seem more… mature. She keeps with her bossing personality but she was not a child anymore.

"Hermione…"

Hermione jumped in her seat, and lifted her head to look the professor who made her life a living hell for seven years and for whom she suddenly fell in love. The fear was printed in her eyes. Fear of being rejected. She was not waiting it to be reciprocated, but she feared his reaction.

"I don't despise you…"

"You don't need to say that. I know you don't feel anything for me. I just… just couldn't die without say what I feel."

"To say the truth, I even like your company." Rising from the table he slowly crossed the space separating them, approaching her until their lips touched in a tender and apprehensive kiss.

Hermione's heart was beating faster. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. _"Calm down Hermione, it's just a dream. You'll wake up soon."_ Hermione was perplexed. She couldn't believe it was happening. Snape not only didn't banish her but also was kissing her.

The kiss was deepening gradually and they got lost in the moment as if their lives depended that. After what seemed hours, reluctantly Snape broke the kiss, always looking into Hermione's eyes, which now expressed apprehension, anxiety, fear, desire… Hermione was brought to reality by the sound of the gasping voice of Severus.

"I think we have orders to fulfill."

As an answer, Hermione took Severus's hand and guided him to the room she shared with Ginny that, no doubt, was with Harry in his room.

They went up the stairs in silence. The fear of that anything they said could change the other's opinion hindered them to talk. When they arrived at the door of the room, Hermione looked to Severus to see if that was what he really wanted. As an answer, she felt herself being pressed against the door and being kissed eagerly. She was so lost in the sensations that she didn't realize when Severus opened the door and dragged her into the room.

The room was almost quite dark, illuminated only by the moonlight that entered by the window, leaving them in an involving penumbra. Hermione started to unbutton the long robes of her former professor, while he kissed behind her ear and down her neck.

Under his robes, Severus wore black trousers and a white shirt. Surprise was printed in her face and she was repaid with a smirk. _"I never thought I wound think that sexy one day."_ Without thinking twice, Hermione started to unbutton Severus' shirt, exposing his chest and well-defined muscles. She softly kissed the scars in his chest while she took off his belt and opened his trousers. While she was busy, Severus managed to take off his shoes and socks.

Wearing only his underwear, Severus disrobed Hermione slowly kissing her every peace of her exposed flesh. Without stopping kissing her for any moment, he guided her to the bed, where they spent all the night between whispers and caresses.

* * *

They woke up next morning with the sound of the footsteps of the others members of the order that were going to the kitchen. They dressed quickly and joined their friends and colleagues.

Everybody was sit eating their breakfast when Severus felt the mark burns in his forearm. There was barely enough time for a cup of tea and a slice of toast. The others exchanged silent, anxious looks, but nobody dared to break the silence. Severus headed for the front door, he needed to be out of the house before he apparated, he needed a moment to be away from so many pairs of stricken eyes, and so he could find the strength he needed to fulfill his hard mission.

He didn't quite make it to the front door when he heard someone crying and hurrying after him. He turned to see who it was. It was Hermione. She flung herself trembling into his arms, clinging with every part of her body. He glanced over her shoulder and met the perplexed faces of all the order's members at the kitchen door, down at the far end of the hall. They gasped at them and stared to wonder why the former Head Girl was embracing the Potions Master.

"_Damn them all. I want this! I need this!"_ Squeezing his eyes shut, Severus returned her embrace equally hard, feeling his own muscles trembling with emotion.

"Swear to me you'll give your best to come back alive."

"I swear." He promised in a thick whisper. "If you'll swear the same"

"Upon my soul." She vowed, clinging to him as desperately as he clung to her.

Holding her a long moment more, Severus finally couldn't stand pain in his forearm anymore. Aware the others were watching, he took her face in his hands, pulling back far enough to tip her face up for a final kiss, giving her the only promise he could, the promise of his lips, his arms. He ended the kiss and looked into her eyes one last time. Composing himself, Severus ignored the gaping faces, opened the door, and stepped out into the gray twilight of dawn.

Feeling the rain falls on his face, Severus took a deep breath and apparated to face his destiny, knowing how is to be loved, sure there was someone waiting for him and with a strong reason to keep himself alive.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is it very bad? Please, leave a review!

Kisses,  
Marie Verlaine!


End file.
